Drunk Love
by Wemmalove4life
Summary: An inspirational story to last night's episode Blame It On The Alcohol. Emma's reaction to Will's drunk dial.
1. Realization

**Hello fanfiction world! So I previously had an account on here but sadly I cannot remember the password, or the password I used for the email address either. Anyways, this is my very very first Glee fanfiction. I'm so excited to finally be back to writing and I want to keep on top of it from now on! The episode last night inspired me to write this because I don't know about the rest of you, but I was amazed at Will's drunk call. Please review!**

The minute I heard Sue's voice over the intercom I knew it would be bad. Just the sneer in her voice made it seem as though all hell was about to break loose. I couldn't help but be slightly hurt when she mentioned the drunk dial from Will she had received.

"Heyyyy sexy lady. There's something I really really want to say to you." Sitting down at my desk, I attempted to fully become prepared for what it was he had to tell Sue.

"I love how you eat your lunch with your own plastic gloves and they crinkle and they make the cutest sound I've ever heard in my life." It wasn't to Sue. Without thinking my gloved hand went over my mouth in shock.

"Why don't you pick up some wine coolers and come over here and it'll be just one night of us just getting crazy, let's just get crazy! Let's get crazy and roll around in the hay. Ha, ha. Cause I was just in some hay earlier tonight. Hey and I rode a bull tonight and I was thinkin' of you."

I didn't even hear what else Sue had to say because couldn't believe what I had just heard. My cheeks flushed with heat and my breathing became labored. It was for me. Well…I can only assume Will don't know anyone else who eats their lunch while wearing plastic gloves. Oh my gosh. I bit my lip as my thoughts trailed to everything he had described.

It was easy to imagine. Will talked about going crazy, just the two of us. Together in a moment where both of us would finally let down all barriers, where it wouldn't necessarily be about becoming committed, nor would it be slow and sensual but crazy. To be blunt, it would be primordial. A point where all our pent up emotions and feelings for one another would be about feeling each other in a whole new way. Yes, I had imagined sex with Will before…numerous times actually. And believe it or not, in various locations. It was a fantasy of mine that he and I would literally just have sex because of all the anticipation. Of course I would want a relationship in the long run but I just wanted, and needed to feel him.

I wanted to feel Will kissing me with everything he had. I wanted his tongue caressing mine, kissing my neck, and going lower to make me experience something I never had before. His body would be heavy over mine but it wouldn't bother me any. He would pin my arms above my head and together we would move, our bodies pressing up against one another in the most intimate way. I would wrap my legs around his waist encouraging him to not be so gentle and to tell me everything he's ever wanted while having sex. I want him to tell me what would make him moan my name and barely be able to hold on. I wanted to have sex with Will. Still do. Ever since the annulment…even before that.

Right around Christmas is when I realized that things with Carl were never going to be what Will and I could possibly have. My heart wasn't in it and yet Carl didn't seem fazed by my announcement to forget the whole Vegas thing had ever happened. Why did I still wear the ring? I'm still not sure. Maybe it was a comfort thing. I knew Will would fight for me. It was about damn time.

My thoughts rushed back to reality when the bell rang. I removed my gloves and stared at the ring on my left finger. It was lifeless, and it was time to take it off. It slipped off easily and I opened up the side drawer then set it in there. Figuring out what to do with it could happen at another time.

I needed Will. It was as simple as that. I needed him and I wanted him. Damn Sue for being the one to make me finally realize this.

School couldn't end fast enough. Only an hour left and I could try to sort things out with Will.

When the final bell rang, I waited until the halls mostly cleared. It would be less suspicious if I called rather than walk right over to his office. My hands were shaking as I took my cell phone out of my purse and pressed the speed dial for will. Yes, he was on speed dial. The phone rang for what seemed like hours.

"Emma..?" He sounded exhausted.

"Will. I…" What was I planning on saying to him?

"Please, let me start. I'm sorry that happened. Sue took it to a completely different level. I never intended for you to be embarrassed whatsoever. I had way too much to drink, my phone was right there and…"

"Did you mean it?" His rambling was getting us nowhere.

"Mean what?" He sort of laughed.  
"Or should I say which part? Uh let's see, the idea of you bring wine coolers and us getting crazy? The statement about your gloves? The part about…the bull?"

"All of it." I'm sure it was but I needed to hear it from him first.

"Well to be honest, I don't want to freak you out but yeah. I suppose it all was a bit true. I think you wearing gloves is a little strange, but adorable. I did think about you while riding the bull because I could only imagine what you would say about all the germs on the handle bar…and other things that aren't necessarily appropriate. As for us getting crazy….Em."

I let out a long breath I didn't even realize I had been holding in.

"I wanted things to go at your own pace. Yes I did think that everything between us even while I was married…even while you are added to the desire. But like I told you when you first got married, I'm happy for you and Carl is actually making you better. I would want nothing more."

"Will…there's something I have to tell you. Carl and I…aren't together. I love you." Silence. I silently cursed and looked at my phone daring it not to be a dropped call. It wasn't.

"Are you still there?" He had to be on the other line or else I would be heartbroken.

"I think we should talk about this. I mean, everything that happened today, plus what you're telling me now. It's a lot. Can we try to talk at my place sometime tonight?" He sounded disappointed, annoyed.

"Uh..sure Will. If that's what you want."

"Alright. Come by around 8."

Before I even had the chance to say bye, he hung up.

Oh please don't tell me that I made a huge mistake by keeping this from him.

**In future chapters I would like to put more detailed adult scences but I'm not an expert on those... If anyone would be willing to help me it would be greatly appreciated! :)**


	2. Release and Mistakes

**Thank you everyone for your feedback! I'm sorry that it has taken so long for me to respond! I've been constantly thinking about where this fanfiction will go so I think I've figured it out. Enjoy!**

* * *

I couldn't work up the courage to knock on his door. I had flashbacks of when I first told him we would "do the nasty" and stood anxiously waiting for him to answer this door. Only difference this time would be how it ended. I wouldn't run. There was no way that after everything I could do that to Will. It wouldn't be fair. He meant more to me than any man and I was going to make this work no matter what. I looked at my watch for at least the tenth time. It was five after 8. I finally knocked. It was as though Will had been waiting on the other side for me too. The minute he opened it I couldn't help but smile.

"Will..." My voice sounded breathless. He stepped aside and allowed me to come in. It was only after I heard him shut the front door that I turned back around. He looked gorgeous. He was dressed in blue jeans and a simple blue shirt. The shirt hung on to every curve of him perfectly. Will must have noticed me staring because it was then that he walked towards me. Without saying a word he pulled my cardigan slowly off my shoulders as I held my breath. He was waiting for me to make the next move and wouldn't look me in the eyes. It felt like he was trying to hide something from me. My hand went to his cheek and he immediately leaned into my palm.

"I'm sorry...for everything Will. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I never meant to truly hurt you." He shut his eyes tightly. "I just didn't want to be alone anymore. Please...forgive me." He let out a long breath and finally gazed up.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Emma you have every right to feel what you did. I hurt you so badly. Everything with April and Shelby...I never had the chance to explain. There are things I need to tell you, things I have to tell you." I didn't want to hear him anymore. I just wanted to feel him. To finally know what it would be like to be close to Will Schuester. My hand shifted from his cheek to his shoulder as I stepped towards him finally pushing my chest against his.

I leaned in and gently met his lips. I felt him hesitate against me but then slowly understand what I was trying to hint at. His arms wrapped around my waist. My tongue was at his lips quietly asking for permission. He opened his mouth in response slowly and I felt his tongue meet mine for the very first time. My nails glided softly at his shoulder blades and Will gasped against my lips.

"Emma...I made dinner. We are supposed to talk. We have to sort things out but God I want you so badly. I want to be with you Emma. I want you to trust me and make you understand just how I feel about you." He started to unwrap his arms from around me but I wouldn't allow it.

"No! Please Will. I just want you. I want you to make me feel again...love me. Only me." I looked at him and bit my lip. I could still feel his on mine. "Please?" It was more of a whisper.

He nodded his head and grabbed my hand. He started walking towards his bedroom...a place that I never really had the chance to see. There was a knot in the pit of my stomach but I ignored it. He opened his bedroom door and pulled me inside. My nerves quickly caught up. As I put my hands on the edge of his blue shirt they began to shake. "Let me." He whispered and placed his hands over mine to push his shirt up. I couldn't help but keep my eyes glued to his toned muscles. Ever since Rocky Horror my mind had been plagued with images of a naked Will. I stepped back and removed my shoes, carefully placing them next to the door. Will moved back towards me and his hand rested on my hip close to the zipper of my skirt. I pulled his lips towards mine and kissed him again. Slow and sensually, we kissed and it wasn't until after we parted that I noticed he had unzipped my skirt. He looked in my eyes asking for permission as I had done earlier. I pulled my skirt down and stepped out of the fabric. It was then that I took the initiative to remove my shirt.

I felt slightly cold and I felt myself blush at his gaze. I walked backwards towards the bed and with my finger, waved at Will to follow. Before I knew it Will picked my up in his arms and instantly I wrapped my legs around his waist. His growing erection in his jeans was clearly evident. With Will still between my legs, he laid me down on the bed and my hands found his belt buckle to slowly undo it. He attached his lips to my neck and slowly started kissing his way down. When Will reached my breasts his nose glided in between them and pretty soon his tongue followed. My body shivered in reaction.

"Will..." My voice was pleading as his tongue moved lower and his hands gripped the edge of my purple lace underwear. Our eyes made contact as Will began to remove the clothing along my legs. I grabbed his head and moved him exactly where I wanted him. I could feel myself wet already with need.

"Are you sure?" He hesitated. I ran my fingers through his hair and nodded my head. He smiled at me before running his tongue along my length. I felt a wave of pleasure and moaned out loud. My hips bucked upward as his hands pushed my thighs apart. His tongue reached my clit and his lips moved over it. A humming sensation came from his throat and quickly my hands left his head and gripped the sheets.

"Oh God Will...please. Right there." I could feel him smile against me as his continued. My pleasure kept accelerating and accelerating until it felt like I was going to explode...and then he moved his tongue slightly to the left. I gasped in shock. My breathing was heavy and it was hard to catch my breath. Quickly I began to pull Will up by the shoulders.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I flipped us over so that I was straddling his waist. My hands went to the front of my bra clasp and I removed my last piece of clothing. Before I even had the chance to throw my bra on the floor, Will leaned forward and took my nipple in his mouth. My head fell backward as his hand moved along my hip and settled between us. I grinded against his jeans feeling the tension build up again. His finger rubbed and pinched and I felt the pleasure building once again. I finished taking off his belt and motioned for him to lift his hips so that I could take his jeans off. Will kicked them off the bed and I ran my finger along the bulge in his boxers. Will moaned my name and pulled me against him, my breasts against his chest. He pulled my head towards his and kissed me, his tongue slipping in to caress mine. I hooked my hands under his boxers and began tugging them down. Will let my lips go and I felt his abs tense as I lowed myself. Once I reached the edge of his boxers I did exactly what he did to me. Our eyes met and I slid his boxers down squeezing his ass in the process. His hips lifted up and I quietly gasped as his erection sprung out.

I licked my lips quickly before running my tongue over him. Will moaned louder and pushed his fingers through my hair. I took him slowly into my mouth and gently sucked. It wasn't long before Will had us flipped over again.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't have been able to hold on for very long." He kissed along my jaw line and I felt him growing harder against my stomach. I ran my fingernails along his spine as I felt Will hover above me.

"Is it going to hurt?" I already knew the answer but I knew I wasn't fully prepared for it. Will looked at me and frowned.

"Yes sweetheart it is. I will go slowly I promise. If it hurts too much, let me know. Are you ready?" His forehead had glistened slightly with sweat There would be no turning back. All of my fantasies were finally about to come true. Will and I were going to be perfect. He would be my first and this would be perfect. My head nodded. I felt him enter me and stop when he reached my barrier. When he pushed through I bit my lip and fought back tears. His kisses began to cover my eyelids, my cheeks, and my lips. He remained still inside of me. When the pain finally subsided I pushed my hips upwards towards his encouraging him to start moving. He set a slow pace and my eyes rolled to the back of my head and I felt the pleasure begin to build again. Our hips rocked together and I pulled my legs behind him. Will thrust upward and I moaned. My walls contracted around him and I knew that he was close too.

"Emma, I love you." He breathed and kissed me as I felt my orgasm rush through my body with his release following right after. Will's lips were parted at he emptied himself and I stole the opportunity to kiss him with everything I had. He returned the emotion and then collapsed on my chest. Our chests heaved against one another as my heartbeat began to slow down.

I don't even remember falling asleep.

Before I knew it the sunlight was out. With my eyes still closed, the sun shone in my face and I wished and prayed that last night wasn't a dream. When I tried to sit up I noticed that I was sore. So it wasn't a dream...but where was Will? I pulled the sheet against my chest and looked around. The bedroom door was closed but I could hear Will's voice.

Wrapping the sheet around my body, I stood out of bed and walked towards the door. It wasn't until I opened the door that I could hear a female voice as well.

"Will?" I walked out of the bedroom and glanced at Will, my head turning slightly in confusion. I froze.

In the doorway was Terri, one hand on her hip...and the other on her swollen stomach. Was she? Was she pregnant?

That was the last thought through my head before I hit the floor and everything went black.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM! I hated the fact that the writers of Glee had Terri and Will sleep together when it totally was uncalled for! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and please review! Thanks :)**


End file.
